


One in the Same

by Phantom_Wolf



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Arc Reactor, BAMF Tony Stark, F/M, M/M, Protective Bruce, Sherlock Holmes & John Watson Friendship, Team as Family, Time Travel, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-25 19:02:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/642006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Wolf/pseuds/Phantom_Wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark goes by many names. Anthony Edward Stark, Mr. Stark, Tony, Ironman, . . . and Sherlock Holmes?</p>
            </blockquote>





	One in the Same

Tony hadn't meant to jump through time. Honestly, he hadn't. At the time he was in one of the many kitchens in the tower, talking to Jarvis. Jarvis had replied back sarcastically to Tony's own snark, when suddenly he was somewhere else. Tony no longer stood in his clean futuristic kitchen. 

He was in a dirty alleyway.

So when Tony realized where and when he was, he adapted to the situation. He dismantled his phone (there was no way he was going to let anyone find something like that in this time), and set out to earn himself some money. 

After two days of dirty boxing matches, and taking out small criminals (one man had drunkenly stolen a horse carriage), Tony had enough to buy some clothes and rent a room at a piss poor motel.

Once he had a room, the genius set out trying to figure how he had traveled back in time . Five days later, in the middle of the night, Tony blinked back to his time.

So the man of iron could time travel. 

Sort of. 

He could only go from his current day and current life back to the life he created back in time. 

To another alter-ego called Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
